FwPCMH46
is the 46th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 95th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Shiny Luminous attempts to save Hikaru before the Evil King is resurrected. Meanwhile, Black and White continue to fight off the Generals. Summary Shiny Luminous awakens near the chains of the Evil King and is filled in on what is happened by Seekun. She reveals that the Evil King was resurrected and he plans to destroy the world. He has begun to consume buildings as Black and White prepare to fight. Viblis appears, stating that although their mission is complete, they still have to defeat Pretty Cure. Circulas and Uraganos join her and the fight breaks out. As this is going on, Hikaru walks to the Evil King while Luminous attempts to stop him. Baldez appears, stating that they will be united and reborn as his completed form. Hikaru continues to walk as Hikari shouts to him, trying to get him to stop. He looks at her and asks what will happen to him now. He thinks about his time with the Butler Zakenna in the past, and when he first met Hikari before commenting that he feels pain from the darkness in his heart. He is engulfed by it and the energy shoots to the Evil King, causing him to grow even bigger. With the Generals stronger than ever, they start to fight. Black and White are shown not to stand a chance as Luminous asks Seekun to enter the Chairect. She is worried for Luminous and how she will do, but she recalls what the girls said while watching them, trying their best to defend the world they love. Luminous tells Seekun that even if it means she will disappear, all she can do now is to be resurrected as the Queen. At first, the other two refused, knowing she would vanish, but she knows she must do this - to become everyone's strength. She asks of Seekun to consider it, and she agrees, entering the Queen's Chairect. It starts to shine and the Prism Stones from the Garden of Light react. All three parts of the Queen appear in an unfamiliar location. Black and White summon their Sparkle Bracelets as Uraganos tried attacking, but he is blown away as the girls stand on a building. White comments that they will most likely not see Shiny Luminous again. To their confusion, the Queen's throne remains empty. Lulun wakes Luminous up to ask if she has already become a Queen. They hear a voice speaking through the Chairect, and it explains that she is unable to become Queen yet; due to her close bond to this world, and her love for her. She wants to stay there forever, but in order to protect it from destruction, she must disappear from it. Such feelings have caused her conflict, and she admits that she loves this world indeed. Going to school, laughing, feeling sadness, helping at the Cafe, and so many other feelings. But the last thing she wants is for everyone she cares about being destroyed. At the Garden of Rainbows, the Generals emerge from the ruins of a building. Baldez states that their mission is completed, but they still want to defeat Pretty Cure. They resume a battle, removing their cloaks to power up even further and toss the girls into a building. They combine their powers to unleash a new move, and the girls try to fight back using Marble Screw Max Sparkle. The move absorbs Viblis and Circulas, but Uraganos refuses to give up as the other two appear, closer to the girls to remove their bracelets. They lose, returning to the darkness - but in the process, destroy the bracelets; leaving Black and White with no power left, laying on the ground. Although glad they have won, it is short-lived as Baldez suddenly appears. Major Events *The Boy in the Mansion disappears as he fully fuses with the Evil King. *Circulas, Uraganos, and Viblis return to the Evil King's darkness in a suicide attack to destroy the Sparkle Bracelets. *Seekun finally takes her place inside of the Chairect finally appearing to awaken the Queen's full power, but it remains incomplete due to Hikari's own memories of her time in the Garden of Rainbows. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Wisdom *12 Heartiels Villains *Baldez *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Evil King Secondary Characters *Elder Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart